Help me help you
by Svettstrumpa
Summary: Kagome appears one day in Phobos private garden. She ask Phobos and Cedric for help and in return she promise to help them. But when the time comes for Kagome to return home neither Phobos or Cedric wants her to leave. Phobos/Kagome/Cedric
1. Chapter 1

Cedric sat in his room, he was reading a book. When suddenly a bright light appeared out of now where and landed in Prince Phobos rose garden.

An intruder? He thought and put away the book and started to run to the private rose garden. When he arrived all he saw was how the castle guards vanished in a pink light one by one and in the middle of all was a young woman not older than 20 summers.

The young women were dress in a long white and red dress, she had long black hair and she looked very pale. She is sick and still has the power to defeat all of the guards. He should attack and he did, from behind.

He get a hold of both her hands, she turned around to face the attacker. He was in awe, she was indeed beautiful, but he hadn't time to think about such.

"Stand down" he told the rest of the guards and they did.

"Let go of me" she said and tried to get away from him, but he was stronger.

"No" he hissed.

"Why not?" she asked, she seemed to have a hard time breathing.

Cedric didn't answer her. A guard handed over a rope to him and he tied it around her wrists, he dragged her to the throne room. She didn't fight back, she was to tired.

´Damn it!´ thought the women, ´I feel like I'm going to faint at any time´ the young woman turned to look around, a rose garden, she had landed in a rose garden. And then she saw the castle. 'Wow, I guess I'm no longer in the feudal era or earth' she thought when she saw a little human inside a black rose (a Murmurer).

"Where are you taking me" asked the young woman. No replied but the man opened a huge wooden door, they step inside and they were meet by a man with long ash blond hair.

"Prince Phobos" greeted the other blond man and he bowed, he had a strange aura, like a snake. 'Wonder if his a half snake demon'

The man, Phobos sat on a throne and stared at her.

"What have we here, Cedric?" he asked and looked mildly interested.

"A rebel my lord. This woman has slayed half of the castle guards." The man with snake like aura answered, apparently his name was Cedric.

"A rebel?" Phobos said and walked towards them. 'the most beautiful rebel I ever seen'. The young woman avoided to look him in the eyes.

"Rebel, what's your name?" he asked, he put one of his fingers under her chin forcing her to look into his eyes.

"I'm not a rebel" she growled and looked at him. "And my name is Kagome" she replied.

"Then why did you kill all those guards?" asked the man know as Cedric. Kagome looked at him. "They attacked me!" she screamed.

"You are here to get rid of the prince"

"Now why would I do that? You stupid half snake!" shouted Kagome. 'Calm down Kagome, you need their help to get back to earth'

Phobos was a little surprised that the girl, Kagome knows about Cedric being a hybrid. And for the look of it so was Cedric.

"I'm sorry for being rude my Prince Phobos" she continued and bowed down her head. "I'm not here to kill anyone. I'm just lost and I really would you to help me return home" she explained. 'and I need a place to stay for now'

He couldn't help to laugh to himself. How amusing, this girl is in need of his assistance and in return she would probably help him.

"Cedric, release her" he commended. Cedric untied Kagome. "Thank you, your majesty" she said and bowed yet again. And as she rose she fell forward to Phobos, Cedric caught her and saw that she was unconscious.

"My lord, what are we going to do with her? Should I put her in the dungeon?"

"No, put her in a guest room near you"

Cedric cared Kagome in his arms, he started to walked towards the huge door.

"Cedric, keep an eye on her, she might be to some use for us"

"Yes, milord" said Cedric and walked away with Kagome.

* * *

Disclaim, I don't own W.I.T.C.H. or InuYasha.

Sorry, when I finally update I ended up adding a new story instead of updating one of me old ones but this story has been stuck in my head for a very long time and when I try to write on my other stories I just feel like this story wants to get out from my head.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome woke up in a very soft and huge bed. She sat up. 'Ouch, my stomach!'

She examined her own wounds, they had reopen but they would heal soon enough, but to be honest she didn't want them to heal, they were a reminder of what had happen two weeks ago. The final battle with Naraku, he is dead but so were her friends, only she, Shippo, Rin and Sesshomaru survived.

After a while she looked around, nothing much a wardrobe made of dark wood, a chair and make up table made of the same kind of wood it seemed and a big, round mirror.

"Where am I?" Said she out loud, not thinking anyone would answer.

"You are in Prince Phobos guest room" said a voice. Kagome flinched and turned to the voice. It was the half snake, Cedric.

Kagome stared at him, he was handsome but she had learned not to judge a book by its cover, because behind him was his aura shape like a huge, green and yellow striped snake with a human upper body.

"What are you?" she asked and lifted one eyebrow as she looked at him.

"I'm a hybrid. What are you? What kind of powers do you posses?" he asked and walked towards her.

"I'm human and my powers are not important" she replied, sounding very serious. 'I'm not telling him about the Shikon no tama or about my miko abilities'

"You said your name was Cedric, am I correct?"

Cedric nodded and Kagome smiled.

"Then Cedric, could you please leave this room?"

"No, my orders was to keep an eye on you"

"But I'm going to change my cloth, or do you want me to walk around in a bloodstained dress?"

Cedric hesitated for a moment but nodded and turned around, face against the wall. Kagome wasn't bother that a man was in the room when she changed her cloth, she had gotten use to the idea that anyone could be watching as she changed cloth. Kagome started to undress and put on a new dress, a blue dress this time. She had changed her cloth but he didn't know that, maybe she should tease him a bit. Kagome smirked at the thought. 'Man, I have spent too much time with Shippo and Rin'

"Promise you won't turn around, Cedric!" she said trying to sound like she was very concerned and maybe even a little scared. Cedric merely nodded, he seemed a bit uncomfortable.

"Oh no! I need help undressing, Cedric could you help me, please?"

Cedric glanced back at her and started to turn around to face her.

"You promised you wouldn't look!"

"But how I'm I suppose to help you, If I can't see" he hissed.

"I don't know, but you can use a blindfold"

'I love this, maybe I should try to get rid of him and explore the castle'

The door opened and there stood a guard. "Lord Cedric! The prince has requested that you go to the dining hall"

Cedric sigh in relief and walk over to the guard. "Milord, the prince requested that the woman would accompany you"

"She can wait can't you see she's getting dressed and she needs help with her dress. Fetch a maid to help her" replied Cedric, not looking back at Kagome. The guard looked like he was thinking very hard. "But Sir Cedric, I think she already have changed"

A female giggle was heard. It was Kagome.

"The secrets out. I had already changed when I asked you to help me" she smiled. Cedric turned around to look at her. And yes, she didn't wear the white dress anymore, but a light blue dress. His eyes narrowed, and he looked angry.

"Follow me then" Cedric said and held out his arm for her to hold. Kagome walked over to him and took his arm. The guard excused himself and left.

They walked to the throne room in silence, Kagome tried to memories the way from her room to the dining hall and Cedric was deep in thought.

'Quiet you!'

'What's the matter, Cedric?' replied a voice inside of Cedric mind, the voice sounded like a snake and every time it spoke it hissed.

'I know you want her" the voice chuckled as it's seemed Cedric didn't know how he should answer.

'You should have listened to what I said before'

'Be quiet!'

The voice chuckled yet again. "Cedric is something wrong?" asked Kagome and she seemed to be worried over him. "You look very angry, something wrong?"

Cedric inner conversation was stopped. "It's nothing" he lied and noticed they were at the entrance to the dining hall. "We're here"

The door opened, Cedric and Kagome entered the room. In the room at a long table filled with food and at the end of the table sat Prince Phobos. Cedric and Kagome walked over to him and sat on one side of Phobos. Cedric sat at his right and Kagome sat at his left.

Kagome had to admit she was hungry so she took some food and ate. Cedric or Phobos didn't eat but watched her.

"Prince, I wonder where exactly am I?"

"The Metamoor" answered Cedric

"How do I get from here?"

"Through a portal" answered Cedric yet again.

"And where can I find a portal?" she asked hoping that Phobos would answer.

"You need to create one, unfortunately I don't have the power to do so but you can probably read in one of my many books where to find one that posses the power to create a portal or how you can create one yourself" said Phobos and stared at Cedric.

"It's a shame that the guardians stole you amulet, milord" hissed Cedric.

"Yes it is, Cedric"

"The guardians?" asked Kagome. "Like D.R.A.C.O.?"

"How did you know about them?" asked Phobos, sounding very surprised. 'The D.R.A.C.O. was the most powerful guardians that existed, how does she know about them, this just got more interesting.' Thought Phobos.

"My ancestor was the keeper of the Heart" replied Kagome.

Phobos, who decided to drick some wine, was so suprised that he chocked on the wine and Cedric, who was finally eating something dropped his fork, staring at Kagome.


	3. Chapter 3

For an hour had Kagome explained that she was related to the infamous Aaliyah (Pronunciation: Ai lee yah), keeper of the heart. The same Aaliyah that had defeated one of the most evil and cruel man that had existed, Lord Dusyanta (Pronunciation: Doosh yahn ta), ruler of the metamorph, who had taken over all world but two, Candracar and the guardians world called earth.

The final battle between Lord Dusyanta and the guardians happened on earth and all guardians were killed, all but Aaliyah, who used her last powers to kill and seal Lord Dusyanta away. After the final battle Aaliyah lived 'happly ever after' with a man she didn't love. Her one true love and fiancé had died in the final battle protecting her from Dusyantas curse.

'Then it's no use asking her to help me defeat the guardians, she must be very loyal to the oracle, maybe I can have her here as a hostages ' thought Phobos, when he snapped out of his scheming, he was surprised to hear her say:

"I don't care for the guardians or the oracle. The oracle promised Aaliyah on her deathbed that no one from her family would ever have to go through the things she had. And yet I have gone through the same as her!" said she sadly. Then she realized what she had said and tried to changed subject.

"Cedric can you show me the way to the library"

Cedric merely nodded, he hadn't heard what she had said about her going through the same as Aaliyah but Phobos had. Kagome stood up, waiting for Cedric to show her the way.

'Interesting, I must know more about her, this may be useful to me later on'

* * *

Cedric and Kagome walked away to the library. 'I wonder, if she posses the same powers as Aaliyah? If so, taking over Candracar and defeat the guardians will be an easy task with her by my side'

Cedric and Kagome walked to the library in silence. Cedric opened a door and they walk in. 'Wow' thought Kagome. 'What a huge room and so many books'

"Be careful in here, Prince Phobos has designed this library to be just like a labyrinth. Never leave my side when we are here, is that clear? " asked Cedric and hissed. Kagome nodded and walked to the nearest bookshelf, took a book and tried to read it. 'What strange language, I can't read it'

"Um, Cedric. Can you please read this for me?" she asked.

"You can't read?"

"Yes, I can read and write but this is foreign to me"

He nodded and took the book from her. 'Understandable, she is not from here '

He was about to start to read for her when he heard one of the castle guards shouting that the castle was under attack.

"Stay here, Kagome. Do not move!" he said and ran outside.

Then he transformed to his snake form. He didn't want Kagome to see him like that, its one thing to know about him being a hybrid but to see his snake form is another.

* * *

Kagome looked around the room, lots and lots of bookshelves filled with books. Then Kagome felt something strange, a gust of wind coming from deeper within the library. Kagome got curious. 'I want to go and see what it can be but Cedric told me to stay'

Another gust of wind hit her face and she decided to go and see what it was. She didn't know where the gust of wind comes from but her feet seemed to know. A left turn, a right turn, then going straight for a very long time and at last a left turn and she bumped into something.

'Damn it Kagome! Haven't you learn never to look around a strange book-labyrinth when you are walking, you might bump into something!' she thought to herself but this library was so strange, she just had to look around.

"Kagome?" said a familiar voice.

"Ah! Milord… Prince Phobos. I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention when I was walking." She bowed her head. Then she realized something.

"How did you get here?"

"Dear Kagome, I'm the lord of this castle and I know every secret passage way there is" he replied.

Kagome nodded and notice the sun was shining outside. "I wish to go outside"

Phobos didn't say anything but grabbed her arm and pulled her away to the closet stone wall and opened it. A gust of wind came towards them and they walked somewhere unknown to Kagome.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise" was his answer. Kagome could see light in the end of the tunnel and she had to cover her eyes when they walked out. She looked around, a rose garden.

"Where are we?" she asked

A chuckle was heard. "You mean you don't recognize this garden? This is where Cedric and the guards found you"

She nodded and walked to the middle. She removed her black tennis shoes and took a deep breath. Then she turned towards the east end of the stonewall, that was surrounding the whole castle.

"The guardians are fighting with Cedric" she said. 'He has transformed into his snake form' she mentally added.

"I'm well aware of that" replied Phobos, sounding like he didn't care. 'How did she know?'

"He needs help!" she ran but fell to the ground, hugging her stomach. 'Not entirely healed yet. Damn it! Stupid powers work faster!'

Phobos walked over to Kagome. "Are you ill?"

Kagome shook her head. "I'm fine. I just don't think I should fight right now"

Then Kagome stood up, closed her eyes and started to mumble in a language that was unknown to Phobos. A light blue circle appeared round Kagome and air swirled round her like a tornado, the circle grew and grew until it disappeared. (It covered the whole castle).

Phobos stared in awe. After a few minutes Kagome opened her eyes and smiled. "Can you show me round the garden, Prince Phobos?"

Phobos nodded as he continued to stare at Kagome. He offered her his arm and she took it. "What did you do just now?" he asked as he walked round in the garden with Kagome.

"I forced the enemies away. I put up a barrier. I think it will hold for a week or two" she replied and noticed those weird flowers with humanlike creatures in them. "Milord, what are those things?" she asked and pointed at the Murmurers.

"Murmurers, they are servants of mine. They keep me informed of what happens in the castle and everything that surrounds it"

Kagome stared at them for a while and noticed that they were in fact mumbling something, but she couldn't understand them. "What are they saying?"

"That Cedric is looking for you and he is on his way here"

Kagome nodded and true to their word, Cedric came jogging towards them.

"Milord! Kagome! I need to speak with you milord!" he shouted.

Cedric and Phobos walked from Kagome. "Milord, the guardians and the rebels that attacked the castle disappeared. We must search for them at once!"

"No need to worry Cedric. It was Kagomes doing. I don't know what she did but she claims that she put up a barrier forcing the rebels and guardians out of here" he said and smirked. 'She will be a great help indeed'

* * *

"Any luck on getting into the castle?" asked the red haired girl.

"Sorry Will. Something is keeping us out" replied the brown haired rebel leader.

"Aren't you guys curious what happened, or is it just me?" asked the water guardian.

"According to the rumor in the castle it was the doing by the woman with strange powers" answered Vathek

"What? Tell us more about this woman. Who is she?" asked Will, Cornelia and the rest of the guardians all at once.

And so Vathek told the guardians about the strange woman who suddenly appeared out of nowhere and killed half of all the castle guards.

* * *

DISCLAIM! I DON'T OWN W.I.T.C.H. OR INUYASHA! W.i.t.c.h. belongs to Disney Italia and InuYasha Belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

I know weird ending. Tell me what you think about the story :D Enjoy

By the way are the flower thingies called Mumblers or Murmurers in english? In swedish its "mumlare" which means "mumbler".


	4. Chapter 4

"We need to talk to this woman" said Will

"Yeah, she might not know that Phobos is a bad person" said Irma

"I doubt it" said Cornelia and flipped her hair over the shoulder.

"But how can we talk to her? We can't even get into the castle thanks to her" said Taranee in a 'matter of factly' tone.

"Someone can lure her out of there" replied Hay Lin. And everybody stared at Vathek.

"Me?"

"Vathek, my friend you are the only one of us that can enter the castle. If you bring her to the village so she can meet Will and the others, she might help us" explained Caleb.

"Sound like a plan to me!" said Irma.

"Alright, but how?"

And the small group started to plan how to get Kagome to visit the village so they could meet her.

* * *

_**oOo Five days later oOo**_

Kagome and Cedric sat in the garden. Well Kagome was sitting, leaning towards a huge tree in the garden. And Cedric stood beside her, reading the book over her shoulder, to see if she was reading correctly. She was a fast learner but she had problems with some words and phrases.

"Cedric, that word" she said and pointed to a word. "What does it mean?"

Cedric looked at it. 'How to explain?' he thought and coughed.

"That word has many meanings" he answered.

"So what does it mean?"

"It depends on the sentence. It can mean portal, tunnel or…"

"Or what?" she asked looking at him with curious eyes. Not knowing how to explain he coughed once more.

"It can also mean a women's garden" he said and coughed again.

"Oh!" said a surprised Kagome and blushed. "But in this sentence, what does it mean?"

Cedric read the whole page. "It means Portal"

"That one?" she asked and pointed to another word.

Cedric leaned over to see better, and explained the words meaning. This continued for several hours and it ended with Cedric's back hurt a lot.

* * *

**oOo"Cedric's P.O.V."oOo**

They walked out to the garden. Kagome was trying to read a book all by herself, she was a fast learner but had problems with some words and phrases. Kagome walked past him and sat by a tree. A thing she always did before walking into the garden was taking of her shoes, something he didn't understand.

"Cedric sit here!" she said smiling at him and showed him where to sit, which was on the ground next to her.

Cedric stared at Kagome and then at the spot next to her. 'No, it's improper for a man of my caliber' he thought to himself.

'Afraid what you might do if you get to close?' the snake like voice asked.

'Quiet!'

"I prefer to stand" he hissed and stood beside Kagome so he could see the text.

"As you wish, but don't blame me if you hurt your back" she replied.

"I won't" he said and looked up at the barrier. 'No guardians for five days. I could get used to this' he thought and smirked.

Cedric was interrupted in his train of thoughts by Kagome.

"Cedric, that word" she said and pointed to a word. "What does it mean?"

Cedric leaned over to see the word better. 'How to explain' he thought and coughed.

"That word has many meanings" he replied.

"So what does it mean?" she asked.

"It depends on the sentence. It can mean portal, tunnel or…" he stopped himself. His other voice, the snaked started laughing at him.

"Or what?" she asked looking at him with curious eyes. Not knowing how to explain he coughed once more.

'Stopped laughing, I can hear myself think…and I don't see the humor in this'

'I do! So how are you going to explain that word to her?' the voice hissed and chuckled.

"It can also mean a women's garden" he said and coughed again.

"Oh!" said a surprised Kagome and blushed. "But in this sentence, what does it mean?"

Cedric read the whole page. "It means Portal"

"That one?" she asked and pointed to another word. Cedric leaned forward again and looked at the new word. And this continued until Cedric had to stop because he had back pain.

* * *

Cedric was leaning against Kagome. They walked to Cedric room.

"I told you, you would hurt your back!" she said.

Cedric didn't reply.

Kagome looked around. 'Okay, this is my room' she thought 'and over there should be Cedric's room' she thought and opened the door.

'Wow'

Cedric's room was simple and clean with lot of space. A large bed, an oak wardrobe, a dark wooden desk with a matching chair, a bookshelf and an armchair was all he had in his room. No paintings, no wait he had a map over the desk, a map over Meridian or so Kagome thought.

"Lay down on the bed on your stomach" she said. "I'm going to help you"

Cedric did as he was told. "This might sting a little" she said and placed her hands on his lower back. Her hands emitted a bright pink glow.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Silence, I need to concentrate" she said and moved her hands up and down his back. "Does your back feel better?"

Cedric nodded. "Yes, much better"

"Good" she said and removed her hands. "You can sit up now"

Cedric hesitated for a while but sat up. And as Kagome had said, she had fixed his back. "Well, then. Bye" she said and started to walk to the door but was stopped. Cedric had grabbed her hand and pulled her closer.

"Cedric, Wha?" she didn't get the chance to finish asking her question because Cedric kissed her. And Kagome kissed him back.

* * *

Yay, The first kiss! :3

Someone asked me: "That voice that Cedric is hearing. Is he like schizophrenic?"

My answer: No, it's kinda like a second voice/His eviler side.


End file.
